You Can Let Go
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: Song fic about Bella and Charlie based on the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda


This is a songfic to the song "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" by Crystal Shawanda which can be found on youtube if you want to listen, it is a good song. the story is about Bella and Charlie. Starting when Bella is 5 to wen she is a vampire.

I don't own the twilight characters or the song btw

* * *

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street  
_

**My dad held the back of the seat to my new bike**

**I had already tried to stay up on my own but have taken a few falls**

**Dad was breathless as he ran beside me keeping me up**

**I couldn't keep the smile off my face loving the summers I spent here**

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

"**Daddy! Daddy! let go" I shout as I pled down the street**

"**Are you sure Bella?" his hand still gripping tight to the back of the seat**

**I nod, "I got it this time, let go" giggling**

**Soon I feel his hand letting go **

**Then I don't feel his hand at all **

**I ride down the street a little shaky**

**But I am doing it all on my own**

"**Look Daddy Look" as I stay up**

**My dad smiling as he watches me ride around **

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear_

**My dad was gripping my hand so tightly the blood flow was cut off**

**But I didn't really notice as we walked towards Edward **

**A grin plastered on my face as we reached the altar**

**The preacher smiled and asked, "who gives this woman?"**

**My dad stayed silent as I looked up to him**

**Seeing tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes**

**With my other hand I rubbed his arm lightly**

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
_  
**I leaned over slightly so only my dad could hear me**

**And every vampire in the room**

"**Dad I am ready, you can let go,**

**I will always be your little girl but **

**It is time for me to start my life. I'll be ok"**

**He nods as he answers the preacher, "I give this woman" **

**Placing my hand in Edward's, "take care of her"**

**He says as he takes his seat.**

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said  
_

**I stood outside my dad's room watching the nurses tend to him**

**It has been 20 years now since I was turned**

**I knew I couldn't keep him forever I thought to myself **

**As a nurse came out, "he is holding for you" she placed a hand on my shoulders**

**I nodded as I took the short steps into the room**

"**Dad?" I said hesitantly**

**He turned his head with a slightly smile**

**Reaching out a wrinkled hand**

**I reached for it with my pale cold one holding it lightly**

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go_

"**Bella" I whispers**

"**I am here dad."**

"**I waited for you" as he lets out a struggled cough**

"**I am here" patting down what curly hair he had left, **

"**You can go now dad, I will be ok. **

**It will be a little scary now having you there,**

**But I am ready to do this on my own"**

**He nods, "Love you Bells" as he closes his eyes for the last time**

"**Love you too dad" kissing his forehead. **

**I sit there holding his hand until I hear his heat let out it last beat**

**I start letting out tearless sobs until I feel arms wrap around me**

**Edward rocks me lightly letting me sob**

**Until nurses come to take my dad.**

"**Let's go home," I mutter to Edward as he carries me out.**

* * *

**Tell me what you thought ^_^ if you liked this one I also have another songfic with Edward and Nessie.**


End file.
